A motor is an apparatus configured to obtain rotational force from electric energy, and includes a stator and a rotor. The rotor is configured to electromagnetically interact with the stator, and is rotated by a force acting in between a magnetic field and a current that flows in coils.
Permanent magnet motors using a permanent magnet for generating a magnetic field can be divided into a surface mounted permanent magnet motor, an interior type permanent magnet motor, and a spoke type permanent magnet motor.
Among them, the spoke type permanent magnet motor structurally has a high magnetic flux concentration, so it has an advantage in generating high torque and high power and being manufactured in a small size compared with other motors at the same power. The spoke type permanent magnet motor can be applied to washing machine driving motors, electric vehicle driving motors, or small-sized power generators, in which high torque and high power are required.
In a stator, a coil is wound many times, and in a rotor, magnets and rotor cores may be alternately disposed. The rotor may be rotated by electromagnetic force generated between the coil and the magnet when a current flows in the coil.
In a motor, a hail sensor configured to sense a position of the magnets provided in the rotor may be provided. When the position of the magnets is sensed by the hall sensor, a controller controls the flow of the current flowing to the stator coil based on the sensed information, and rotates the rotor.
In the case of the conventional art, a hall sensor is provided between a magnet and a gap of a stator which is at a physically shortest distance from the hall sensor to ease sensing of the position of the magnet provided in the rotor. In this case, when power is applied to the stator and the motor is actually driven, detection signals of the hall sensor may sometimes be distorted due to an influence of the electromagnetic field generated around the stator coil.